Welcome to Mystery
by ohiansomerhalder
Summary: Elena said she chose, but did she really? Upon seeing her favorite brothers after her transition, she is suddenly unsure. But everyone knows you can only juggle two men for so long before someone gets hurt. What happens if Elena changes her mind? What happens if she doesn't? Delena. Some Stelena. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Mystery: Chapter 1

**A/N; I don't own Vampire Diaries. I wish I owned Ian Somerhalder. Drool. Just sayin'. I know the first chapter has a lot from the last episode of Season 3. **

**Enjoy the Fluff**

Damon's P.O.V.

"Matt's taking me home."

Those words echoed through my head long after Elena had spoke them. Even though breathing isn't essential to being a member of the walking dead, my breath hitched in my throat. Hmm. Now I remember why I shut off my humanity. Dammit..

"To Stefan." Even though I know there are other's who are linked to Klaus, none of them mattered. She wanted to go back to Stefan...

"So, since I'm possibly a dead man," I said with a defeated sigh, "Can I ask you a question?"

I know. I'm an idiot. I already know the answer.

"Yeah, of course." Elena replies.

Standing outside of the warehouse, on my deathbed, I still cling on to the little bit of hope that just maybe I have a chance.. Well, had a chance if I wasn't going to die.

"If it was just down to him and me, and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye... Who would it be?" I close my eyes, waiting for another rejection from the girl I love. The silence stretched on, stringing my nerves and my heart with it.

"I love him, Damon." was her reply. "He came into my life at a time when I needed someone, and I fell for him instantly. And no matter what I feel for you, I... I never un-fell for him."

"Yeah, I get it." I said, my eyes burning and creating another reminder as to why it was idiotic to accept my humanity for Elena. "It's Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan."

I could hear the tears in her voice. I know why she's upset. It's clear. But if she only knew... There is so much I want to tell her, but knowing I may not be here tomorrow keeps my thoughts locked inside. I can't leave her alone with my inner turmoils. She deserves nothing but happiness... I've long figured out that I don't get along well with happiness.

"I care about you Damon. And that's why I have to let you go." The other line was silent except for her quiet sobs. I knew that if I tried to speak, nothing good would come out of it.

"I mean, maybe if you and I had met first..."

"Maybe." Oh, Elena.

"You're going to be fine. You hear me?"

I turn around at the sound of footsteps behind me. Alaric. I lean on a pile of pallets, knowing these are the last words I'm going to hear from Elena, from the woman I love.

"You're going to be okay and I'm going to see you soon." Her voice tried to sound hopeful.

"Real soon." I agreed, knowing it was the biggest lie I have spoken. "Good-bye, Elena."

So this is it.. Klaus is dead and I am at the mercy of a man who used to be my best friend. Ironic how the universe gives me people to care about, a little sign that I'm not already living in hell, and takes all of them from me. Laying on the cold ground, writhing in pain wasn't necessarily the way I ever thought I would die. It seems fitting though. My vision began to blur and my thoughts went to the first night I saw Elena.

* * *

_The ground was wet and cold, fog in the air. Sure, I was laying in the middle of the road, but hey, why the hell not? It's not like I was going to get run over and die. Plus, it was peaceful. Until I heard a teenage girl talking on her phone. Time for dinner._

_ "I know Bonnie, you and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight."_

_ I turned my head in her direction. Boy troubles? Of course. But wait... How? It couldn't be her?_

_ "I'll call you later." With that she hung up her phone. She even sounds like her._

_ "Katherine."_

_ For a moment she stared at me, shaken and nervous. My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. She was supposed to be in the tomb._

_ "Um... no. I-" The girl looked behind her, looking for help no doubt. "I'm Elena."_

_ "Oh. You-" I shook in my head in confusion, scrutinizing this girl. "You just look... I'm sorry." Smooth move, Damon. "You just really remind me of someone."_

_ There was a moment of awkward silence as I tried to think of how to get this girl to trust me. She looks too good to be dinner and quite frankly, I'm a little intrigued._

_ "I'm Damon." I introduce myself._

_ "Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." she said, stepping back cautiously. _

_ "You're one to talk." I said, smiling. And release the charm. "You're out here all by yourself."_

_ "It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." she said matter of factly._

_ Another awkward silence. Great charmer I am._

_ "I got into a fight with my boyfriend." she finally explains._

_ "About what? May I ask." Why am I so curious? I'm hungry, where did my bloodlust go?_

_ "Life. The future. He's got it all mapped out."_

_ Her disappointment doesn't confuse me. She seems a lot like Katherine in that matter._

_ "And you don't want it?" It came out as more of a statement but she just shrugged._

_ "I don't know what I want." she claimed, nonchalantly._

_ "Well, that's not true." I stated, looking down at the ground momentarily. "You want what everybody wants-"_

_ "What?" she asked, her head tilted to the side and quite the alluring smile on her face. "Mysterious stranger who has all the answers."_

_ Well, now! Feisty and smoking hot._

_ I chuckled, looking to the side. "Hmm. Well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things." Man that smile is getting to me. _

_ "So, Damon..." she begins. "Tell me. What is it that I want?"_

_ "You want a love that consumes you." I being, using the voice I know seduces many women. I slowly begin to walk closer to Elena. "You want passion and adventure. And even a little danger." I smile at her and notice she's not backing away._

_ "So, what do you want?" she asks._

_ Well, that threw me off guard. "Ah..."_

_ A horn honked in the background and I knew it was her ride arriving. Our time together has ended. Damn. She turns to look at the car driving around the corner._

_ "That's my parents."_

_ When she turns, I lock onto her warm chocolate brown eyes. "I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet."_

_ I look down, knowing that she won't remember any of this thanks to my compulsion. "Goodnight, Elena."_

_ With that, I disappear knowing my hold on her is broken and she will leave here and have no recollection of our intimate discussion._

* * *

I'm jerked back to my body laying on the cold floor of the warehouse, the taste of my blood in my mouth again. "Is that all you've got?" I choke out, knowing well that Alaric has much more he is holding back.

"Not quite."

I watch helplessly for once as Alaric, the man who I was able to call a friend, raised the invincible witchy voodoo stake. I started preparing for my afterlife. Surely I was going to Hell. As the stake came down I grabbed his wrist with as much strength as I could muster and kicked him away from me. As he stumbled backwards, I managed to throw a punch to his cheek and feel a crack under my fist. I threw a left hook and made contact with Alaric's jaw. He tried to stab me again with the stake in his hand and I stopped him once more. I could feel my energy seeping out of me. As I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and he grabbed mine, I knew something was wrong. His eyes unfocused and his grip loosened.

"What's happening?" he stutter as if he was unable to breathe.

"What?" I asked quietly, knowing something horrible was happening, but my mind didn't connect. I was dreaming. This is just a dream, right?

Alaric fell to his knees, letting go of me and gasping for breath.

"No." I muttered as he curled against my arm. "No, Ric. No!" The man lost his remaining strength and fell against me, clutching his chest. I knew what this meant. No.

I wrapped my arm around his back and shook him, holding the man close to me. "Ric." I panicked, my throat closing. No, no, no, no, no. I looked down at the man in my arms, desperately searching for a way to fix it, to make it stop, as his body began to desiccate and die, his eyes closing.

"You are not dead." I said, shaking him again.

I lifted my head, looking around for an answer but knowing there was nothing to help me.

"You are not dead!" I repeated, my voice cracking. Elena. She isn't dead. She can't be. I felt the tears fall down my face. No.

I turned and ran as fast as I could. I could save her. I had to. She can't be dead. My face grew numb with the wind beating against it but I couldn't feel. If I let them loose now, I know I would crumble to pieces. I wasn't dead yet, which was a mystery pushed to the back of my mind for the moment. There isn't a reason to live after Elena. Without her, all I could do is survive. And never feel again.

* * *

I shoved open the doors to the hospital, Meredith and another doctor were standing there going over papers. How could they be concerned about anything else right now?

"Where is she?" I growled, my chest heaving from my heavy breathing.

"No, Damon, wa-" Meredith tried stopping me but I pushed past them both. She. Is. Not. Dead.

"Where is she?" I said, screwing up my face in anger. I wanted to kill somebody. Shut off my humanity and rampage. Throw something. Break something. Drain the life from something to fill the void that was now a gaping hole in my heart.

I looked from room to room with no avail before Meredith stepped in front of me. My eyes were looking at her but I saw nothing. My rage blinded me to anything but Elena. I watched her lips move, my ears not receiving what she was speaking. Only a few words made it past my protective barrier.

Injuries were worse? Cerebral hemorrhage? Bleeding on the brain?

I snapped out of my reverie, my stomach forcing bile into my throat. "What are you saying?" I demanded through my teeth, my eyes beginning to burn.

"I was so worried that I didn't' want to tell anybody. I helped her. She needed my help." Meredith spat, her breathing heavy as well.

"You what?!" My fury grew. I knew what that meant. She gave her my blood. And when she died, it was in her system. She's not dead. Technically.

I pushed past Meredith and ran into Stefan. All I could do was look at the sorrow on my brother's face and know that it was echoed a million times in mine. I shoved past him and continued down the hallways until I heard a gasp.

"Elena."

I threw open two metal doors and saw her laying on a metal table. She was in the morgue. "Elena!" I exclaimed as she sat up gasping. "Oh my God, you're okay." I said, my relief making my knees weak. My hands shot up to her cheeks, holding her firmly. She's alive. Kind of.

"Damon, what's going on? I thought I-" she started her voice making my dead heart sing.

"I never thought I would hear your voice ag-" I began but stopped myself as she started looking around.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked.

My heart sunk and crumbled in my chest. Oh. Right. It will always be Stefan. I found it hard to breath as I dropped my hands. "Right. Stefan." I said, my eyes looking down at her hands that were clasped tightly in discomfort. Why must I push my limits? I know I'm no good for her. _She doesn't love you that way, you moron. _"I'll go get him. Stay. Here." I demanded. "It's not safe to have you move yet." She is going to need blood if she wants to complete the transition and a hospital full of bleeding patients and beating hearts is not the best place for a vampire in transition.

I returned to the hall and found my brother sitting in Meredith's office, sulking like usual. "Get up. She's fine." I said. With those words Stefan looked at me in disbelief and I tilted my head towards her room. "Go see for yourself."

He didn't need further convincing before he ran down the hall to see her. He wouldn't like the fact that she was in transition. He wouldn't want this for her and I know she doesn't want it. But she either completes the transition or dies. And Elena alive in any form is better than a dead Elena. I had been forceful when it came to that before and I'll be damned if I don't do it again.

After sneaking Elena out of the hospital, I was in charge of watching her as Stefan called Jeremy. I watched cautiously as she sat on the couch in the parlor. Anytime now her emotions will go haywire. She looked at me, frustration in her eyes.

"You don't have to watch me." she said sadly. "I'm fine."

"Funny thing is, I don't believe you." I said, my brows furrowing as I poured myself a glass of brandy. I swirled it around, watching the golden liquid before downing it in one toss. Ah, sweet, sweet, fire. I haven't eaten in days and something's gotta hold me until I can get a bag from the cooler in the cellar. Elena crossed her arms and legs, glaring at me.

"Watch it, you don't want to go on a rampage because of a little frustration, do you?" I said, pouring another glass and tipping it to her before downing it in one swig. Stefan motioned me over to the hallway.

"Matt's fine." he stated.

"He had better be fine. I'd rather his ass be dead than Elena. She could still be human if you would have just, well, I don't know, STOPPED LISTENING TO HER." I said with frustration. All along I've said Elena makes idiotic decisions but my brother doesn't know how to listen and just say no.

"She would've hated me. It would've been my fault if he died." Stefan tried to create an excuse.

"It wouldn't be your fault, you moron. Rebekah was the one standing in the road. If you would have saved Elena, she would be ALIVE. With a beating heart, Stefan. Why don't you understand that? How many times have you told her that you wouldn't wish this on anyone? Huh?! And you know as well as I do that she can change dramatically in the next couple months. But we cannot let her die again. You've already done it once." The thought of Elena dying made me search for a closer bottle of brandy, whisky, something. A nice glass of Jack will suffice, regardless of the taste. I threw down the whole glass before turning to my brother.

"It's her choice. She won't want to complete the transition." Stefan stated matter of factly.

"I know..." I said, leaning against the wall. "Goddammit why does she have to be so stubborn?!" I exclaimed, my hunger starting to surface. I slammed my glass down onto the small table next to me.

Stefan sighed. "We need to get back to her."

"Stefan, go out, grab a bunny or something and enjoy yourself. Neither of us can do this while hungry. Look," I said before he could interrupt me. "Go eat. She will be fine. She isn't moving. She doesn't have one of these, remember?" I said wiggling my finger with my ring on it. Stefan nodded in resignation and turned to head out the door, reluctance in his step. "And hey," I said, stopping him. "Don't worry about me interfering with you and Elena's little fairytale life. I'm getting out of this town. I can't take it anymore."

Stefan shook his head. "You know you don't mean that."

"Watch and see, my brother." I said, tipping my empty glass to him. I smiled and turned to go down into the cellar. I grabbed a blood bag and split it between two glasses. I inhaled and downed the blood, exhaling with relief. I sighed and picked up the other glass, carrying it upstairs with me. "Look, Elena. I'm not going to sugar coat this. You're hungry. You need to eat. You only have until the sun sets tonight to complete the transition. Otherwise, well, let's just say it won't be pretty."

Elena sighed and stood up. "Look, Damon. About Stef-" Her eyes averted to the glass in my hand. I noticed and held it in front of me. "I poured it for you. You don't have to make the decision now." She nodded, her eyes on the cup. "I just want some water." she said in hopes that it would fix her thirst. I chuckled. As she stood, her body swayed and she became pale, weak.

"Alright Elena, you don't have a choice." I said, holding her up by her arm. "Drink it. Now. You're dying and I'm not going to stand by and let you die. I'm not like my idiot brother. You can do it willingly or I can force it. You pick."

She shook her head. Stubborn woman.

"Listen, Elena. You need this. It's for your own good." _Selfish bastard. You're doing it to keep her alive. She wanted to die._

Anger seeped in at my conscience. Who invited him anyways? I sat the glass of blood down on the table and dipped my finger in it, holding Elena tight against me. I forced any thoughts about her backside against me as I popped my finger in my mouth. I could feel the tingle under my eyes and the pressure in my mouth as my fangs grew. Oh, I was hungry and I'm only going to get angry. I shouldn't be doing this.

I breathed over her shoulder, the scent of blood washing over Elena. "Join the party, Elena." I said, dipping my finger again and popping it into my mouth. I could hear her breath quicken and I held her tight. _Come on Elena. Please?_ After dipping my finger a third time, I noticed her head moving, watching my fingers. _That's a good girl. _I released her and she turned slightly as I stuck my finger in my mouth again. I dipped my finger for a fourth round and as it passed in front of Elena her face changed, her eyes turning red. She grabbed my finger and stuck it in her mouth, removing all the blood from it. I smiled. Success.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp twinge in my finger and I gasped.

"Chill, Elena. You're biting the hand that feeds." I joked as she sucked desperately on my finger. My breath quickened and I had to force my hand back. A drop of my blood slid down her chin and my insides quivered with the need to wipe it off. She looked towards the glass on the table and snatched it up, downing the rest of it in a few gulps. She stood up from her now kneeling position on the floor, blushing, and wiped her mouth on the back of her arm. Still slightly stunned at what she had done, I took a deep breath before breaking the news.

**A/N: I won't have a lot of time to work on this, but I will work on it when I can. I apologize but hopefully you can get a chapter or two every week. Maybe. Ha..**

**Review please! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Mystery: Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Vampire Diaries. Still wish I own Ian Somerhalder. All original here! Thanks for bearing with my last chapter. It's been a while and I'm a bit rusty.**

**Enjoy!3**

Damon's P.O.V.

"Elena, listen. After tonight, I'm gone. Don't worry about me. I'll be out of your hair and you don't ever need to hear from me. I'll be okay. I'm a big boy, Elena. And seeing as you completed the transition, Little Miss Breakable isn't so breakable anymore." I knew it would hurt her but it was best. I'm no good for her and she'll be happy with Stefan.

Elena looked at me, her expression filled with hurt. "What the hell, Damon?" she asked, walking towards me. "You assume that because I chose Stefan that I don't need you around? You're wrong. I can't lose you Damon. I still care about you." Her voice slowly became softer until she was whispering.

"Stop, Elena. Alright? Why do you feel the need to drag me around still? Do you think it's pleasant for me to listen to the two of you expressing your undying love for each other in bed? So here's the deal, buttercup, I am no good for you. And I can't stick around and cling to my humanity in hopes that you'll turn around every now and then and give me a nice little pat on the head. Do you have any idea what I went through when I thought you were dead? Do you? I love you, Elena. And I can't sit here and pine over you like a lost puppy. I can't take anymore rejections." I poured a quick bottle of brandy, finished what was in my glass, and slammed it down next to the other bottles of brandy and poured another.

"I'm a lost cause, Elena. Stop wasting your time on me. I'm making it easier for you to accept that and move on by leaving."

"Is that what you think?" Elena asked, her eyes narrowing and her head tilting. She stomped towards me. "Damon, you never came off as a moron until now. How could you say that?" She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, unsure of what to say. I took a gulp of the brandy in my hand, trying to push my rage back down into my stomach.

"Say the word and I'm gone. Right now, Elena. I want you to say it. I don't want to hear all this nonsense about my humanity and how I'm a good person and there's no reason to leave. Say it Elena. Get. MAD." I said. I knew my anger was getting out of hand but if I could frighten her, piss her off or something it would make leaving much easier. I could feel my fangs grow again as I inhaled through my teeth. I could feel the tingle, the urge under my skin. The need to destroy something was back.

_Just let go, Damon. Humanity only kills a man_.

Elena stomped forward even more, her eyes wild. I found myself backing up slightly, a sneer on my face. "Say it." I encouraged, my voice a growl. "It's good that you're angry. Wanna hit me? Go ahead. Because nothing hurts more than loving someone you. just. can't. have."

Suddenly I felt my back against the wall, hands on my chest. "JUST SHUT UP, DAMON!" Elena screamed at me, tears in her eyes now. "What am I supposed to do? Huh, Damon?" I felt a sharp sting on my cheek and felt my jaw break under Elena's new found strength. My eyes widened and my anger disappeared. I rubbed my jaw as it started healing, the pressure uncomfortable. "You want me mad, alright, I'm mad. You want to upset me? Good, because I'm upset. But I still can't shake what feelings I have for you Damon."

My eyes narrowed and I gazed into her eyes. "You don't get it. That's what keeps me hoping. When you say stupid shit like that, Elena. I can't keep hoping. You've made your decision. Now I'm making mine. I am leaving."

"Damon, please..." she began to beg, her tears breaking their barrier and falling down her cheeks.

_Don't cry..._

"Don't you understand? I don't want to be here anymore Elena. All you have made me realize is I made a mistake. To hell with humanity! This is uncharted territory and all it's caused it hurt. There's nothing keeping me here anymore." I knew Elena could protect herself now. But inside, no matter how angry I was, my heart still crumbled painfully. I knew it was time to let go of my humanity. To live life for the kills and not for love.

"Damon.. Damon, please. You can't." she said, beginning to sob. Her grip on me loosened. I pushed past her and grabbed a bottle of brandy, taking large gulps from it.

"Don't, Elena." I growled, taking another few gulps. I screwed up my face at the burn in my body but it helped cover the heartache. "Good-bye, Elena. Don't come looking for me." I turned, bottle in hand and darted for the door. As I grabbed the handle I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Rage exploded in my body, coursing through my veins. Why won't she just let me be? I turned and snarled at the woman I loved, "WHY DON'T YOU JUS-" Suddenly, her two hands were on my cheeks and her lips pressed against mine. My rage disappeared and inside, I broke. This young woman, who was kissing me, is my death and my salvation. The hurt, the confusion, the passion all overwhelmed me through her kiss. I could feel her tears, her shaking and I knew this is why I must leave. She pulled away from me too quickly and backed up upon seeing my still red eyes. Oh, Elena, what have you done?

My breathing was heavy and I downed the rest of the bottle before throwing it against the wall, splinters and glass flying. I ignored the few stings I felt in my arm, my prey in sight. She looked terrified of me all of a sudden as I rushed to her and slammed her against the wall, my hands on either side of her head.

"What are you playing?" I growled.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I just... I-" Elena looked truly afraid. Perhaps it was because I no longer felt. I just was surviving. "Please don't lose yourself. I'm sorry I led you on. Don't do this, Damon. Please."

I wanted to grab her, take her far away from here. Be selfish. But I just couldn't. I growled in frustration before looking away momentarily. I have to leave. I just have to. At that moment I looked back to her and saw all the love in her eyes. She was concerned. But goddammit she is making it hard to keep my control. I groaned. "Elena." I said, pressing my forehead to hers. "Why are you so fucking stubborn." My scowl softened when she looked me in the eye.

"Damon, you're more stubborn than a mule, you have no right to complain, seeing as you have never met yourself." Elena sneered. With that remark I couldn't help but smile and the most ridiculous laugh came out of my mouth. She looked at me for a split second before joining in my laughter.

My hand reached up to her cheek, my blue eyes searching hers. "Elena Gilbert, I have indeed had the pleasure of meeting myself. I found it quite the pleasant meeting, actually." I said with a smile.

"Oh really, well considering you're bi-polar, awfully depressing, stubborn, and just a straight up ass sometimes, I would like to know what is so pleasing." Elena spat back. I chuckled.

"Well, I am a pretty gorgeous guy, if you ask me. And since you mentioned ass, I do have a nice one of those as well."

She smiled brilliantly and giggled, a slight blush rushing to her cheeks. Suddenly there was a current running between us like electricity. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I took a step closer, the current intensifying.

"I've also heard that I have a pretty good talent." I whispered, my eyes gazing into hers.

"What's that?" she asked, looking up at me in our close proximity.

Without another word, my lips brushed against hers, my eyes closed. I pulled her face closer to mine and as she returned the kiss, her arms wrapping their way between mine and to my neck. Her hands twisted in my hair and I gasped, pushing her against the wall.

"This is wrong." I mumbled against her lips.

"Shh." she shushed me, pulling me back with my hair.

My breathing quickened and I couldn't help but wonder how Elena had such an effect on me. No other woman left me breathless like her. Not even sweet, gorgeous Rose. I pulled away from Elena, knowing I needed to stop this. It wasn't right but oh, did it feel wonderful. Her hand moved from my hair down my neck and shoulder and over my arm. She gasped and jerked her arm away. She pushed me back a little to look at my arm. "Oh my gosh, Damon."

I looked down at my arm. "Oh. Well that's bullshit." I said, noticing glass shards sticking out as well as a few splinters. "I knew something stung over there."

Elena put her hands on her hips and just shook her head. "See? You get angry and get destructive. How can I ever be around you?"

I raised my eyebrows and made a face at her, producing a giggle. 'Stop Damon, you're only going to hurt yourself. Mentally.'

"Let me help." Elena said as I started to pull glass shards from my arm. She pushed me down onto the couch.

"What's the damage nurse?" I asked as she sat next to me. "Oh my god, I'm gonna die."

"Well, sir." she said, attempting to roll up the shirt sleeve of one of my finer black button-ups. "It seems to me that you're already dead."

"Oh. Well, shit."

She giggled and I pushed her hand away. When she looked to me for an answer I just held up a finger and started to unbutton my shirt. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "Damon, we shouldn't."

"Oh calm down, I'm not trying to push sex on you, Elena. I'm just making your job easier." I shook my head and fumbled with a button and she knocked my hands away and started to help.

"Well, someone's feisty." I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Stop it, Damon." she snapped, finishing up the buttons. She slid my shirt down my shoulders and carefully over my arm. She scooted close to me and pulled my arm onto her lap, observing the glass and splinters. She grasped one of the glass shards and pulled it out sharply, cutting my already healed skin. As she continued to pull pieces of glass out, I watched my cuts heal back up.

"Lesson learned." I joked.

Elena shook her head and moved to pull the splinters out. I sighed impatiently and when she finally got them all out, I jumped up, picking my shirt up. "Looks like I'm going to need another shirt since this one has been stripped off my body."

Elena looked down and blushed.

"Or, I could just stay like this, if you wish." I winked at her before turning to head to my bedroom. She would be just fine by herself now. Daylight is approaching and she can't leave anyways.

I decided on taking a hot shower to try and wash away my drinking.

After undressing and stepping into the scalding hot water, I started to think, much like any normal human does in the shower.

It's going to be hell trying to tell our little witch friend about Elena. And I'm surprised Barbie hasn't come rushing in needing consolation over her dead friend.

I shrugged it off and finished my shower, not worrying about wrapping up in a towel. I stepped into my bedroom and saw Elena sitting on my bed. Oops.

"Oh." I said. Elena turned and her eyes widened before she turned quickly, shielding her eyes.

"Oh... oh my god." she stammered.

"Oh, come on, I know I'm good looking. You don't have to tell me." I joked, saving her from humiliation by pulling on a pair of black jeans.

"There. You're in the clear, Elena." I said, flicking some water drops from my hands.

Elena's P.O.V.

When I was given the clear, I turned and looked in his direction, double checking. I saw him standing there in the rays from the morning sun and couldn't help but stare. He was everything masculine. The muscles in his back rippled with every movement and his pants hanging off his hips sculpted his pelvic muscles well. I watched as water dropped from his hair onto his shoulders and ran down his chest. My eyes stopped on the soft spread of hair on his chest. Stefan didn't have hair on his chest. I also noticed Damon was more fair skinned than Stefan.

When my eyes made their way back to his face he was smirking.

"Like what you see?" he asked, walking over to me. Soon he was standing between my legs, his cold feet next to mine and his hand grasping a strand of my hair. I began to get lost in the strong smell of his sweet scent. The smell of fresh linen, musk and spices.

"You compelled me." I said suddenly, remembering my recent memory refresher downstairs while he was showering.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together, horror in his eyes.

"I did meet you first. And you told me you loved me." I glared up at him. "You know how I feel about compulsion, Damon."

He appeared to be struggling for words. I stood up, our faces inches apart. "How could you?" I asked, momentarily distracted again by the musky smell of his chest.

It was as he opened his mouth to speak that we heard the door open downstairs. I still wasn't used to this super sense thing.

Stefan was home.

Damon's P.O.V.

The door opened and shut and I knew that Stefan may have just saved my life. But then again, he won't take it well when he finds out what transpired while he was hunting. Oops.

"Damon?" Stefan called out. "Elena?"

Elena looked at me, and I at her. Would she tell him? Was the reason for me to have hope? No. Surely I couldn't change her mind that quickly.

"Upstairs." Elena called out to Stefan. I bit my lip, and looked her in the eyes one more time, pressing a heartbreaking kiss on her forehead.

I held my finger to my lips to signal to her that she should keep quiet about today. She nodded and turned and ran from my room, leaving me there to contemplate what the hell I'm supposed to do.

Women.

**A/N: Sorry to cut it so short. I ran out of time (sadface) and I have a plan for the next chapter already. (: Will probably post tomorrow (10/16/12)**

**Thank you for your patience.**

**Review please and though shalt not get Ian Somerhalder. But you can have Paul Wesley.. And maybe some cookies.**

**Yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

****Welcome to Mystery: Chapter 3

**A/N**:** Yay another chapter. This one got posted pretty quickly. It might not always be this quick. Soo, there will probably be another chapter tomorrow (10/17/12).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. I wish I owned Ian, blah blah blah. You know the drill.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

Damon's P.O.V.

Later that night, I found that somehow I couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was the unusually squeaky bed in Stefan's room. Yep, that's it.

I found myself sitting in the cellar in front of the cooler, squeezing the remnants of blood from my fourth blood bag into my cup. My hunger was completely diminished, I couldn't shake the anger in my stomach.

"Those two make me want to vomit." I said to myself, throwing back the rest of the blood and standing up. Maybe a nice walk will help clear my head. Silence is better than squeaking any night. I left my cup in the parlor and grabbed my leather jacket.

The night was crisp and helped clear the fog from my mind. It seems like the three of us are back where we started. The whole love triangle bullshit was getting old. Sure Elena said she chose Stefan. But...

"Why did SHE kiss ME? Multiple times?!" I asked out loud. I then realized my slight insanity slip and looked around to see if anyone heard me. Good.

I began walking off into the woods, trying to completely clear my thoughts. I heard sobs and sticks breaking and knew who it was before I could see them.

"Damon! Damon, she's not dead! She can't be!" Caroline Forbes bawled, stopping in front of me.

"Calm down, Blondie. She's fine." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets and rolling my eyes. Why didn't we just kill her already?

"Wait. What?" Caroline asked, sniffling. Oh, what an awful noise. I scrunched my nose slightly. Gross snotty girls with their humanity and all.

"She had my blood in her system, she finished the transition. Blah, blah, blah. But I wouldn't go back to the house any time soon. It's celebration time and apparently, three's a crowd and I wasn't invited to the party." I said, noticing she caught my drift.

"Right..." she said. She shook her head suddenly and a look of anger flashed over her features. "Klaus is using Tyler's body, he didn't die."

"What? Tell me this is some messed up fantasy you have..." I watched Klaus's body burn. He had to be dead. Unless...

"Did that stupid witchy friend of yours screw up? What did she do?" I demanded. We should've killed her too.

"She helped Klaus..." Caroline said. "I guess she transferred his soul or something. But I know he's in Tyler's body."

I shook my head and turned back towards the house. "You have got to be kidding me." I grumbled as Caroline followed behind me.

"He threatened Jeremy and Jamie, Damon. What would you have done?" she asked accusingly.

"She just put us all back in danger, Caroline. It was STUPID." I spat. "I would have called his bluff. Not just gave in. At least Elena would be safe. Klaus doesn't know Elena has transitioned. Not that I know. So how do you think he's going to react? 'Oh. Darn. Better luck next time?' No, Caroline, there will be no next time. He. Will. Be. PISSED." What is with women and standing up for each other? "Look, just go home and do whatever it is you do."

"I can't... Everyone knows what I am and they're coming after me. And Tyler." she said, sadly. I stopped at the steps and turned around.

"Right. Just... Don't bother me." I said sighing and walking back inside. It was nice and silent. Good. Better go wake them up.

I opened the door to Stefan's room, ignoring the fact that neither of the two were wearing clothes.

"Rise and shine, lovebirds. Our doom is upon us." I shouted, startling them. Elena quickly covered herself and Stefan gave me a look that could kill. Yeah right. "Klaus isn't dead."

Elena looked at me in horror. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he isn't dead. He's alive? Your little friend used her magic to keep him kicking and safely in Tyler Lockwood's body. How nice of her." I sneered. "What do you have to worry about anyways? You're dead now, remember?"

I smiled and closed the door to allow them to get dressed. I went downstairs to the parlor and found Caroline running her fingers over some of the books.

"I was just going to go to bed." she said suddenly, moving quickly to the stairs to go into the spare bedroom.

I sighed and collapsed onto the couch, kicking my feet up. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes for a second.

* * *

"Damon." I heard a voice say. Looking up I saw Elena, no Stefan. Was this matter suddenly not important to him.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I changed my mind. You're the one I want. I want passion, adventure, a love that consumes me. But most of all," she said, straddling me on the couch. Whoa. What's going on. "I want danger. I want you."

My eyes widened as she crushed her lips against mine, pulling my hair at the same time. Her fingers trailed down my chest and stopped above my jeans

I moaned. What kind of trick was this?

* * *

I sat up with a jolt, looking around quickly. What the...?

"Damon, are you okay? You were just dreaming and I didn't want to wake you up... You have to be exhausted." Elena said from the chair at my feet.

Oh... A dream. Right. I couldn't help my disappointment. "I'm fine. Just closed my eyes for a second. No big deal." I said sitting up.

"So, is it true? Klaus isn't dead?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"He's alive, alright. And I know we haven't heard the last from him either." I said with a sigh. I looked over to the window, noticing the sun was rising. Was I really up all night? Alone? That won't happen again. "It's just a matter of how long until he tries to kill us."

Elena looked down at her shoes, twisting her hands nervously. "Look, Damon, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you or led you on. I just don't want you to leave."

I looked at Elena, stunned. "So...you tricked me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Damon. But you tricked me. You compelled me, so I should be the angry one. Not you." she said. I sat up, leaning in her direction.

"I could have killed you that first night, you know. Do you not remember how I used to be? Life was a party, Elena. There were no regrets and sure as hell no thinking involved. If you want an apology that's all I can give you but even you know I don't give good enough apologies so you would just be wasting your breath. I can't be like goody-two-shoes Stefan, Elena. So why does it surprise you that I did something like that?" I asked, knitting my fingers together in front of me.

"You're so difficult Damon. I just want to know why you thought it was okay." she replied, no anger in her voice.

"Because I was a monster, Elena. I AM a monster. You tend to forget that and you really might want to remember stuff like that. I fight the urge every day to let loose. For you. Not for me, trust me. It's so much easier to just live." I stand up and walk over to the fire and start poking it to keep it going.

"Just please, don't pull us backwards. You need to make a decision and stick with it, Elena. You can't tell me that everything we did today was just to keep me from leaving. I see it in your eyes. I know what you want. What you're looking for." I turned around and walked to her, kneeling in front of her. "And I know what I'm looking for. Have been looking for for over a century. It wasn't Katherine, Elena. It was you. And I want SO badly to be selfish and make you mine."

I reached up and cupped her face in my hands. "But you need to snap out of whatever fantasy you're in. You can't go on like this. I'm so tired of being alone, Elena. And I know it's pathetic. But I need to know your decision so I can go about stocking up on alcohol." I said with a chuckle before standing up and going to the other side of the loveseat to pour myself a glass. One more before I hit the hay. Or go find some women to take out my frustrations on.

I heard Elena walking across the floor, away from me.

'Go ahead. Go back to bed with your sweet honest man who has messed up worse than me. But yet he's still the saint that gets you. What the hell?'

I look up and as soon as I saw what is about to happen, my eyes widened. Elena stepped up to the curtain and grabbed a hold of each edge. "Elena, NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. Her scream pierced the air in the house as the sun burst through the darkness, burning her skin. I snatched her out of the window as quickly as possible and pulled her into the opposite corner away from any ray of light. She sobbed as I slid down the wall with her in my arms. Her skin hadn't started healing but she was only hours old.

"What were you doing?" I asked, letting my head fall back against the wall.

"I forgot..." she whispered as her skin slowly started healing.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan called when he walked in the room and saw us sitting in the corner, Elena in my lap.

"I was saving your girl, brother. Clearly she has a deathwish." I said, pulling her up with me and letting go of her. She stumbled into Stefan's arms and he nodded at me.

"We need to talk to Bonnie about getting Elena a ring." he said.

"You have fun explaining this whole situation to her then, Stefan. I prefer to stay away from people who tend to betray us. A lot." I said, remembering the multiple times she had split my head in half with her witchy magic.

"Damon." Stefan said condescendingly.

"Come on, Stef. You know I'm right. Just say it." I said, smirking.

Elena glared at me momentarily before storming upstairs to change. Stefan looked from her to me and just shook his head before following her steps upstairs.

It had only been a few minutes since Stefen left and even though I knew Elena was still home, I trusted Caroline had her distracted. Time for me to have a little fun. Something had to get my mind off everything and a few sorority girls sounded like a blast.

I took a swig from my bottle of brandy before heading out to find the my entertainment.

* * *

Luckily for me I found a fun little Halloween party just outside of town. I noticed, ironically, that one girl was dressed as a dead bride. I smiled and walked up to her, winking. She smiled and blushed but didn't go the opposite direction.

"How tragic." I said, pointing to her outfit. "Dead bride. Fiance kill you?"

She giggled. "Yeah. He was overprotective."

"Funny. You know, my girlfriend technically killed me. Pretty depressing, I know. But at least if my body is stuck in time, it's young and gorgeous,right?" I said, closing in on her.

"What are you saying?" she said, fear suddenly rising. I made eye contact with her, my compulsion holding her there.

"Don't be afraid. I'm just a little lonely and frankly, I'm heartbroken. Why don't you and a few of your lovely girl friends come back to my place? It'll be more fun than this lame party at least." I said, smiling at her and releasing my compulsion. I started to walk away from the party and noticed not long after that the girl had followed with one of her friends who was dressed up as an angel. Also ironic.

She caught up with me, sucking in air. "I tried to get Lacey to come but she thought it was a bad idea. I knew Carmen would want to come." she said, pointing at her friend.

"Wonderful. Now shut up." I said, smiling nonetheless.

* * *

When we reached the house, it was empty. Guess Stefan had been more successful with Bonnie than I had thought. Maybe I underestimated him... Nah.

I looked at the two ladies standing there awkwardly. "Well. Do something. Turn on the music and come dance with me." I said, wiggling my eyebrows. I grabbed a bottle of alcohol and took a drink. If I can't let go of my humanity, alcohol will at least help me pretend.

I approached the girls and pulled the blonde one into me. "What's your name, my lovely bride?" I asked, stroking her cheek.

"Amy." she said, her heart pounding. As I held her close, the dark haired girl moved behind me, running her hands up and down my sides.

"What did you say your friend's name was?" I asked as the two girls began dancing. Ah yes, wonderful distraction.

"Carmen." the girl replied from behind me, leaning forward and kissing my neck. She slowly pulled my shirt off and I shut off my thoughts. These two girls weren't what I wanted. They were something I needed. A distraction. A momentary slip from my humanity. That's all I wanted, right?

I leaned forward, relishing in the feeling of two sets of hands all over, no time to think, and crushed my lips against the blonde's. Yes, no time to think. Just time to feel. My body began to tingle as I kissed down the girl's neck, my fangs growing behind my lips, the girl behind me kissing down my back.

I didn't care about getting caught. I didn't care about anything anymore. I can't have the girl I love. So why not indulge myself? I stopped at the girl's shoulder, and lifted my head, downing as much alcohol as I could before smashing the bottle down and ripping the girl's costume off, leaving her in nothing but underwear.

"Can't ruin your costume." I said, placing my lips on the pulsing artery in her neck.

Just. Let. Go.

I let the fire in my chest explode and I bit into the girls neck, tearing open her flesh. I heard the girl behind me scream as I groaned against Amy's neck. I lifted my head and inhaled sharply before staring down the girl known as Carmen. "Don't worry, you'll have your chance." I said before turning back to Amy and watching her blood run down her collarbone. I wiped it up with my finger, popping it into my mouth. The action immediately reminded me of something my mind refused to remember. I pushed it from my thoughts before plunging my teeth back into the girl in my hands.

When I felt her heart stop and the last succulent drop of blood pass my lips I turned to find her friend.

"How careless of me. I've seemed to have lost my angel." I said, looking around the parlor. "I know you're still here."

My ears caught on to gasping upstairs in my own room. How convenient. I sped upstairs and slowly opened the door.

"No need to hide. The party has just begun." I growled, reaching into my closet and pulling out my missing girl.

"I found you. You aren't too familiar with the do's and dont's of hiding from a killer are you?" I joked, pushing her hair away from her neck as she whimpered.

"Don't kill me, please!" she screamed. I just laughed.

"Why do you think I brought you here? For a great time? Well, I don't know about you but I'm having a BLAST." I said, kissing her throat.

She started screaming and clawing at my back. I pushed her against the wall, holding her there with my body. "I love it when they try to fight back." I said, tilting my head and covering her mouth with my hand. "But honestly, no one can hear you out here. Just accept it. It will make things so much easier, I promise." I leaned back in and pressed my lips to her neck once more just below her jaw. She started thrashing against me to try and get away.

I pulled my head away and grabbed her hand. "Guess we'll do this is hard way." I said, biting into her wrist. She screamed against my hand and started sobbing. Oh, the blood was blinding. I pulled away, looking into her eyes with a hiss.

"Enjoy this. Because it's the last hours you have left." I said before pulling her off the wall and pushing her onto the bed. Unaware that I accidentally compelled the girl, she began pulling me close, running her hands through my hair. I rolled over on the bed, leaving her to sit on top of me. She watched as I sucked the life out of her wrist.

And in the worst moment possible, my humanity kicked in. I looked at the girl above me and pulled her arm away from me.

"Please don't stop." she pleaded, pressing her wrist against my face.

"Stop it. Get off me." I said, pushing her off and standing up.

She came at me again, her arm forward. Out of impatience I turned to face her and grabbed her head, twisting it unnaturally. A loud crack resonated from her neck and Carmen fell lifeless to the ground. I looked up from her and out my window, my breath uneven and quick.

Something outside caught my eyes and before I could react, I was impaled by a thick wooden spear, pinning me to the wall. Pain screamed through my body and all I could do was throw out every cuss word I had learned in my lifetime. I went to grab the long wooden stake and pull it out but another came crashing through the window, embedding itself in my shoulder.

"Vervain." I managed to gasp out, reaching up to pull it out. "Klaus..." I could feel the herb burning away my skin. And of course, I'm all alone.

I banged my head up against the wall, teeth gritting again the pain. My vision blurred and I found myself losing consciousness.

When I regained consciousness Elena stood in front of me, her eyes vicious. "Who did this?" she growled. She looked from me to the dead woman on the floor. "You have explaining to do, Damon." She reached up to grab the stake in my arm.

"No. Don't." I said, smacking her hand away. "It's soaked in vervain."

She pulled her jacket off and wrapped it around the stake. As soon as she began to pull I could feel it scrape against my heart. I groaned, gritting my teeth again and shutting my eyes.

Don't be a wimp. It's just a wooden stake drenched with vervain. No biggie, Damon.

Once Elena pulled it out, she grabbed the one that was in my stomach and tugged on it.

"Harder." I said, managing to force a smile.

Elena scowled at me and I wiped the smile from my face. And the princess is not amused. She pulled and the spear popped out as well as unpleasant squishing noises as my body began to heal itself. My legs gave out beneath me and I leaned forward, my weight against Elena..

"Ah.. that sucked." I hissed as she pushed me back to my feet. I looked down at the dead woman at our feet.

"Explain." Elena said, crossing her arms. "There's another downstairs. What the hell is wrong with you Damon?"

"I'm only a man, Elena. I don't know anything. Isn't that how it goes?" I asked, bending down to examine the dark skinned woman on the ground.

"What a waste." I said, standing back up and turning to face Elena.

"How could you Damon? You really are a monster. You're an ass. A killer. And there's no way in hell I'm in love with you." she sneered, staring me down.

"Ouch." I said, frowning. "I've tried telling you Elena. I can't help myself." I leaned towards her and she wrinkled her nose.

"You're drunk." she stated, clearly disgusted.

"Only a little." I said, holding up my fingers to give her a visual aid of my 'just a little'.

"You sicken me." she said, backing away.

I darted in front of her. "Elena." I said, stopping her. "Don't..." In comes my screwed up logic through all the alcohol. Great.

"You don't mean that. I fucked up... Okay? I know I did. And I'm sorry." As those words slipped through my throat, they ripped my stomach out with them. I'm such an idiot. And I hate apologizing. I shouldn't have to apologize for being myself.

Her eyes saw the blood on my face, on my chest. The blood of two young women mixed in with my own. "Don't apologize to me, Damon. I won't be the one rotting alone in Hell."

Ouch. Low blow, Elena. I stepped aside, letting her push by me.

More alcohol. That's all that can save me now.

"I can't be who you want me to be Elena. I want so badly to be what you want. What you crave and desire. But I don't know how. I like being destructive and reckless. It's who I am... I can never change that."

I knew she was gone. But through my drunken haze, it just had to be said.

What did I have to lose? There was no hope for me now. I'm a monster that flew too close to the sun and got burned.

What can I say? I'm a sucker for pain and girls I can't have.

Son of a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

****Welcome to Mystery: Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I had finals and a little writer's block.**

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Vampire Diaries. Still wish I owned Ian.**

**Sigh.**

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

Damon had snapped, again. I could tell it bothered Elena. She couldn't hide it. After cleaning up the bodies, I knew I had to get her mind away from him. Take her to the lake house. Something.

"Hey." I said, finding her staring off into the flames in the fireplace.

"Hey." she said quietly.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, turning her and pulling her close to me.

"I don't want to become like that, Stefan." she said into my shoulder.

"Shh, I won't let you become that, Elena." I said, kissing her head. "I'll help you."

Elena lifted her head as Damon walked down the stairs. He smiled at me, his eyes flashing momentarily to Elena and his smile wavering.

"I'm taking Elena." I said. "I'm getting her out of here. And I'm going to teach her how to hunt without killing people."

Damon laughed. "You can't go against nature, Stefan. We survive off of human blood. Not squirrel blood. She won't ever be able to keep that repulsive stuff down and you know that."

"Cut it out Damon. Not everyone enjoys being a killer." I sneered and Elena squeezed my hand.

"That's too bad." he said.

I turned to Elena. "Let's go, Elena." I said, my hand clasping her. She walked out with me, tearing her gaze away from my brother.

I drove Elena out of town, towards Maryland. Glancing over at the sounds of her slow breathing, I saw her hair pressed up in a mess against the window and couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sleeping woman I had in my car.

Even after slipping up and joining forces with Klaus, she still loves me. She is such a loving and forgiving person that we all would break if she shut off her humanity. She cares about everything. Even Damon.

**Damon's POV**

Just another night at the bar. I knew I had to be different to get Elena. But it wasn't worth it. Why change only to get rejected again? It all comes down to I am not Stefan.

"Hey, booze boy." I hollered, Matt coming around the corner. "I can still hear my thoughts."

Matt shook his head and sat a full bottle of tequila. "You can only drink your problems away for so long before you have to face them head on."

"I didn't come here to have some teenager lecture me," I said, taking a shot of the tequila.

Matt just shook his head again and turned to tend to other people. I sat a handful of bills on the counter to pay for what I drank and the rest of the bottle and turned to go home. It seemed like I was spending more days drunk now than I ever had.

**Elena's POV**

It was dark but I could see so clearly. I could hear everything around me in the forest. Stefan stood beside me, the electricity coursing between us as a white tailed deer pranced in front of us half a mile away.

"Just don't think about it. Instinct takes over." Stefan whispered in my ear. I nodded and swallowed hard.

"I can't do this." I whispered back. Stefan placed a kiss on my cheek, setting my nerves on fire.

"Yes, you can." he said, his lips brushing my skin.

"Not when you're doing that." I replied with a smile. He smiled back and I turned my head to the deer.

Everything blacked out excluding my target and I could feel my hunger grow. I could see it's heart beat in it's neck.

I slowly stalked towards it, waiting for my moment. I could feel my mouth water, a pressure notifying me that my fangs had grown.

This was it.

I stared down at the animal writhing on the ground, blood dripping from the wound in it's neck.

"You did it." Stefan said, grabbing me from behind at the same time the deer jumped up to run away. My hunger was still alive but it was now a dull throb. I could handle that.

I reached up and wiped the blood from my mouth and turned to look at him. "I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought." I said, smiling. Stefan leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, setting my nerves on fire again.

I pushed back and found ourselves pressed against a tree, as close to each other as possible. My fingers fumbled at Stefan's shirt, accidentally ripping it instead of pulling it over his head. A sudden pain erupted in my stomach and I pushed it away. What was wrong?

I pulled away and Stefan looked concerned.

"What?" I asked, my eyes searching his.

"We need to get you home." he said, reaching up and wiping blood from under my nose. My nose was bleeding?

**Damon's POV**

When did I become so boring? Life used to be exciting. Before all of this Orginal's-trying-to-kill-us and vampire hunter bullshit. I looked over at the empty bottle of tequila. It's warmth filled me but didn't numb me like I wanted.

The door flew open suddenly and Elena and Stefan came stumbling in, only one of them conscious.

"What the hell happened?!" I asked as Stefan put her down on the sofa.

"I'm not sure. I think she's having a reaction to the blood." he said, standing over her. I sat carefully next to her, taking in her pale complexion.

"Did she puke it back up?" I asked, looking at my brother and noticing the worried circles under his eyes.

"No. That's what has me confused." he replied, brushing her hair back off her forehead.

"Go get Bonnie. I hate to say it but she might know..." I gave in, frowning at the peacefulness in Elena's expression.

Stefan leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to make you better." he said before turning and darting out the door. As soon as he was gone, I turned to Elena, scooting closer to her. My eyes scanned her face, her neck. I didn't understand.

I reached forward and cupped my hand on her cheek. I leaned in closer when her face changed from one of peace to one filled with pain.

"Elena?" I asked, leaning closer. She began coughing uncontrollably and I sat up and lifted her torso at the same time to sit behind her. "Elena!"

She fell back against me, still coughing. She cracked her eyes open momentarily, the whites of them dyed red. What the hell was going on? She looked at me before closing her eyes tightly, a heave shaking her body but nothing came out. I wrapped my arms around her body as tightly as possible.

"Elena." I spoke quietly to her as she gasped for breath. "Elena, you have to relax. We don't know what's wrong with you yet and the harder you work yourself, the more you might be hurting yourself."

With my words she relaxed in my arms, completely still. She had to drink something. Maybe we could get this out of her system with blood. I was desperate. Something has to help.

Elena groaned and turned her head sideways. I sat up more, allowing her head to fall on my stomach as I cradled her in my arms. "It's alright. You're going to make it through this." I said, unsure if what I said was true. I bit my lip. It has to be true. She isn't going to die. Not on my watch.

She turned her head to look up at me, her eyes bloodshot but no longer red. "I'm burning up." she said, her voice raspy.

I slid out from under her and leaned in, kissing her hair. "Don't move." I warned in a low voice. She nodded and sighed.

I turned and ran up to the room she had used once before moving into Stefan's. I dug through her clothes finding shorts and ran back downstairs, pulling the shirt off my back.

She looked up at me as I sat her shorts on the back of the couch and stood over her.

I unzipped the vest she had on, tossing it to the floor before moving to pull up the hem of her shirt.

"No, I can do it." she said, attempting to get up.

I put my hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down, my leg now between hers as I hovered above her. "I said don't move." I demanded quietly. "I'm not going to stare at you while you're sick. I'm just helping you."

She nodded and relaxed under my hands. "Just close your eyes. I'll try not to touch." I said smirking.

She sighed and closed her eyes as I moved my hands back to the hem of her shirt. I tugged it up, pulling the tight fabric away from her skin and pulling it over her head. Her cheeks blushed a rosy red and I closed my eyes, not wanting to give her another reason to hate me. I pulled my shirt off, balancing myself with my foot left on the ground and sat back on the foot that was on the couch.

I lifted her head and pulled my shirt over it. I pulled it down over her shoulders and looked up at her face once more as I slipped her arms through the sleeves. She wasn't blushing anymore. I bit my lip and took a deep breath trying to slow my breathing as I pulled her other arm through. Once I pulled the shirt down over her stomach, my knuckles accidentally brushed her skin and almost sent me overboard, I hooked my fingers under the button on her jeans and reminded myself I had to work quickly. I undid her pants, pulling them down as gently and as quickly as possible, ignoring her heavy breathing and mine.

I grabbed her blue sweat-shorts quickly and slipped her feet into them, pulling them up while trying to avoid skin contact. Once I got them on her hips I tied them loosely and sat back as far away as I could to try and regain my composure. I tightly closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

_Breathe, Damon, you made it out alive._ But barely. My throat was dry and I can't even begin to explain the feeling in my stomach. It's never been like this.

"Damon." I heard her say, shaking me from my daze.

I could feel her shift and as I pulled my head back up and opened my eyes, she sat in front of me, leaning in to rest her forehead on my shoulder.

"I'm so hungry it hurts."

I reached up and took her hair, pulling it to the side to expose her neck and face. "I'll go get you a blood bag." I said, adjusting to stand up.

"No. Stay here." she said, throwing her arms around me.

What?

"Elena, you need to eat. Don't be a martyr. You're dead already so trust me, it won't kill you." I groaned.

"What if I can't stop? What if I hurt someone?" she worried.

"It's not as hard as my brother makes it look. You will be fine. I'll sit here and regulate you." I said, moving her hands off my back.

She nodded her head, her eyes distant. She didn't want to. She really wanted to be the angel among demons. I sighed and sat back down next to her. My heart kept screaming it's solution. I shouldn't. But it's so tempting.

I raised my open palm to my mouth. My movement startled Elena and she looked up, watching my every move with confusion.

"What are you...?" she began before she saw my eyes change and heard my teeth rip into my own skin.

"Drink." I said, handing my hand to her, my blood pooling.

She stared at it, her eyes flashing. "I can't." she began again.

"Oh, quit the crap Elena. You're starving. You could be dying. Just drink." I offered her my hand again. "It's going to heal up if you don't hurry."

She looked at me in confusion. "Why are you doing this?"

"You need something in you that isn't disgusting. You need to feed." I began and her eyes darted back to my hand. "Just don't tell Stefan."

She looked back to me immediately, leaning away from my hand. "Why?" she demanded.

"Drinking the blood of another vampire is just a little..." I began as I saw her hunger begin to grow in her eyes. "Personal."

She looked as me one more time before grasping my hand and pressing her lips to it, her teeth cutting into my skin again. My heart began to pound, my breathing quickened. She continued to press my hand against her mouth, a few moans escaping her lips. She fell against me, her eyes looking into mine and I couldn't help but wonder if she saw what I saw.

**Elena's POV**

His blood tasted like it smelled. Like him. I could feel who he was in his blood. His sorrow, his confidence, his pain. I could feel his blood coursing through my veins, setting my body on fire. He said this was personal. But I didn't expect this. I could feel his heartbeat in his wrist and I looked up at him through my hunger blinded eyes.

He wasn't looking at me in pain like I believed he should but as his icy blue eyes penetrated through me, it fueled the fire inside. In his eyes I saw desire, love, passion and need. I moved away from his palm after giving it one last lick before kissing his wrist, making punctures there as well. I suddenly wanted to taste all of him. Know everything about him. His troubles made me want to curl up and sob but his passion only fueled me. His love comforted me.

It all felt so right but I knew it was beyond wrong. I sucked another gulp from his wrist before pressing myself against his bare chest, his heart pounding against me. I saw his pulse in his jugular and couldn't stop myself. I continued to make another wound, dragging more blood out, feeling more of him. Here, it was a stronger feeling and the only thing I felt was the flames licking at my insides.

I could hear him groan under me as his hands grabbed at my back, holding me closer.

"Elena." I heard him, his voice husky. I pulled away and looked down at Damon. His own blood ran down his chest and his hand and yet he still smiled at me, his eyes mirroring what I felt inside.

But this was wrong. Wasn't it?

I could still feel Damon's need. His love and his sorrow. Everything. Like we were all of a sudden connected. He reached up and wiped the blood from under my chin and wiping it on his jeans.

"Elena, please don't do something you're going to regret." he said.

Regret? What was regret? At this moment that was something I no longer knew the meaning of. I stared down at Damon, my hand reaching to his chest and snatching a drip of blood that escaped from his neck.

We locked eyes, his full of his need for my love. All of his confidence was gone. He was afraid of getting hurt.

My hunger powered haze lifted but the fire burned on. I could still feel what he felt. His heart pounding in anticipation.

He sat up beneath me and leaned forward, placing a kiss on my cheek. When he pulled away from me, I reached up, stopping him.

"No. I won't hurt you. Not again." I said before pressing my lips to his. He gasped against my lips before kissing me back with all the passion I saw in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck. What can I say, I fell in love with this dark and broken man.

**Damon's POV**

She isn't going to hurt me. What about Stefan? Why the hell am I thinking this much?

"Fuck it." I said against her lips, pushing her backwards and against the couch I hovered over her for a second before bending down and pressing my lips against her neck. I wanted so badly to feel what she felt. I knew that by drinking a vampire's blood you saw straight through them. You saw their soul, everything they are. It's the most vulnerable feeling knowing someone has seen me. Someone as pure as Elena. As if she knew what I was thinking, Elena pushed me off of her and straddled me. Her hair fell down and brushed my chest, causing goosebumps to lift on my skin. She lifted her hand and bit, a few drops of her own blood falling onto my stomach.

"Wait." I said, stopping her.

"Damon. I want to. If there is anything that I can give you that you deserve, it's this. Please. Let me." she whispered.

My eyes darted from her hand that dripped onto my chest to her eyes, full of promise and truth. She scooted down and sat on her knees between my legs, allowing me to sit up.

I looked into her eyes once more for approval before allowing myself to let go. The familiar pressure indicated my fangs had grown as I brought her hand to my lips, kissing her palm.

Her smell. My heart pounded out of my chest as I looked into her eyes once more before burying my fangs deeply into her palm.

The love in her soul overwhelmed me. She loved everyone. I could feel the different levels of love. I felt her pain in losing everyone she lost and I felt what I had hoped for.

Her love for me. It shone so brightly it was like a bullet through my heart. I felt myself choke, overwhelmed with what I felt so deep in my heart, in my veins. I released her hand and fell back against the couch, my eyes locked on her hand that held my bite marks.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned immediately.

I shook my head in disbelief. If I were to allow myself tears, I'm sure there would be water works.

"You love me. You really love me." I whispered, feeling more vulnerable than I had ever. What had I done? What did I throw myself into?

"Damon." she said, her unbitten hand raising to lift my head to look into my eyes. When she locked eyes with me, I could see it all again. And I still felt it.

"Why?" I questioned, wiping my lips on the back of my arm. "I don't get it."

"Do you not remember what you told me I was looking for that night my parents died?" she asked, scooting closer to me.

"I remember. I may be all of those Elena but I'm dangerous. And..." I knew there was no point to hide anything anymore. "Unstable."

"It doesn't matter, so am I now, I guess." she said, pushing my hair off my forehead. "I found what I was looking for. What you wanted me to find."

I inhaled and nodded. I have never been speechless. Why is it so hard now to say something witty? Something to make both of us laugh and walk away from this?

She pulled me towards her and I just closed my eyes, resting my forehead on her shoulder and wrapping my arms around her. She combed her fingers through the hair on the back of my head, wiping sweat from my neck.

"I love you Damon." she said and I pulled her as close to me as possible, my face buried in her neck.

"I love you Elena."

As I held her close, I knew something was wrong. She began coughing again, this time worse than before. I could feel my own blood sprinkling against my skin.

"Elena!" I said, pulling her back to look at her. Panic set in as she continued coughing up blood. "Elena, no. No, no, no." I began whispering. I pushed her hair away from her face and immediately felt a high fever. We don't get sick.

She inhaled sharply before letting out sobs of pain.

"No, please." she begged, grabbing at me. "Just take me."

"Elena, cut it out." I said, grabbing her hands. "It's not real. Snap out of it!" I pushed her back against the couch and she began coughing again before I heard the sound of multiple bones breaking.

She screamed out in pain as she crumpled over, her arm jerking as more cracking noises came from her body.

I heard the door slam behind me and Bonnie pushed me away from Elena and Stefan pulled me away from her and into the other room.

"What is she doing? What's wrong with her!?" I shouted at Stefan, throwing his arms off me.

"Someone is trying to kill her." Stefan spat back. "Bonnie's going to try and stop them."

Elena screamed again, calling my name. Calling Stefan's name.

"Just tell me who the fuck it is." I snarled, grabbing onto Stefan's jacket.

"Klaus has created another Hunter."

I let go of Stefan and turned, throwing the kitchen table against the wall.

It was then that I noticed, Elena wasn't screaming.

And I couldn't hear her heart beating.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I don't get anymore writer's block and can have another chapter to you guys by the end of the week.**

**Thanks to everyone who is following this, has favorited it, or has reviewed.**

**It is inspiring when I see people are actually reading my story.**


End file.
